1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to ironing devices. Class 38, Ironing Board, Sub-Class 103, United States Patent Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Background Information
It is known in the ironing board art to provide folding ironing boards. Some of the prior art folding ironing boards are adapted to be inserted in carrying cases of various types to make them portable. Other prior art folding ironing boards are constructed for incorporation with a conventional luggage case. The aforementioned prior art folding ironing boards have many disadvantages in that they are complex in structure, heavy in weight, and cumbersome for transporting the same.
Examples of prior art folding ironing boards which are portable, and which include supporting legs are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Parker 2,326,062 issued Aug. 3, 1943 PA1 Shaw 2,499,078 issued Feb. 28, 1950 PA1 Kmonk 2,630,639 issued Mar. 10, 1953 PA1 Toth 2,675,635 issued Apr. 20, 1954 PA1 Boyd 3,049,825 issued Aug. 21, 1962 PA1 Bell 3,326,337 issued June 20, 1967 PA1 Maben 3,441,112 issued Apr. 29, 1969 PA1 Michalski 3,483,954 issued Dec. 16, 1969 PA1 Bell 3,512,620 issued May 19, 1970 PA1 Elder 3,732,639 issued May 15, 1973 PA1 Bell et al 4,412,604 issued Nov. 1, 1983